Demonios, Hadas y Dragones
by KageSekai
Summary: Kurama (Female) tras ser liberado de la familia Uzumaki, es mandada a un mundo diferente con sus demás hermanas por orden de Kaguya, pero ella un día conoce a cierto mago que le hará cambiar su vida y le dará una familia que ella nunca pidió (Futuros Lemons).
1. Chapter 1

_**Título.-Demonios, Hadas y Dragones.**_

 ** _Fic: Fairy Tail con elementos de Naruto y puede que de otro anime, no esta seguro._**

 ** _Desligue: Ni Fairy Tail ni Naruto o cualquier otro nombre, ataque o habilidad dada de un anime/juego/manga o lo que sea, no me pertenecen y son derechos reservados a sus auténticos dueños._**

 _ **Pareja: Al final del fic (↓).**_

 _ **Resumen: Kurama tras ser liberado de la familia Uzumaki, es mandada a un mundo diferente con sus demás hermanas por orden de Kaguya, pero ella un día conoce a cierto mago que le hará cambiar su vida y le dará una familia.**_

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_** _ **.- El Encuentro.**_

El reino de Fiore, un país neutral de 17 millones de habitantes, es un mundo de magia y la magia es vendida y comprada todos los días, es una parte integral en la vida de las personas y hay quienes usan la magia para trabajar, esas personas son llamas Magos y los Magos están dispersos en varios gremios donde toman trabajos y cobran la comisión y existen varios gremios en el país y en cierta ciudad existe cierto gremio.

Un gremio donde varias leyendas nacieron o mejor dicho, seguirán naciendo en un lejano futuro y el nombre de ese gremio es… FAIRY TAIL.

* * *

En una ciudad portuaria de nombre Hargeon, es donde la aventura comienza.

En una estación de trenes donde muchas personas bajaban, desde familias o parejas hasta personas de alta sociedad y uno que otro mago, pero en uno de los trenes podemos ver a un joven empelado mirando el suelo.

– Señor Cliente – Pregunto un tanto confundido y nervioso.

– Natsu ya llegamos a Hargeon así que levántate – Decía un gato azul parlante con una mochila verde en la espalda, mientras trataba de despertar a un joven de no más 16 años de cabello rosado quien llevaba una enorme mochila y traía un chaleco negro con toques dorados y un pantalón holgado blanco con unas sandalias y una bufanda de escamas de dragón.

– Se encuentra bien – Pregunto el empleado.

– Aye, se pone siempre de esta forma cuando sube a un transporte – Dijo el Gato parlante.

– No puedo, jamás volveré a tomar un tren – Dijo el peli rosa.

– Sí nuestra información es correcta, Salamander debe de estar en alguna parte de Hargeon, así andando – Dijo animadamente el gato al joven.

– Déjame descansar un segundo más – Dijo el mareado joven a su gato, pero de la nada sonó la campana que indicaba que el tren dejaría la estación y de la nada empezó a moverse el tren otra vez, lo que empeoró al joven mago – Sálvame – Pidió a su gato el joven quien se alejaba poco a poco.

– Se fue – Dijo Happy mirando cómo se iba su compañero.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN LA CIUDAD*-*-*-*-***_

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba una diosa y es que el llamarla diosas a esa hermosa joven no era más que la verdad, un hermoso, largo y lacio cabello rojo sangre que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de sus rodillas, una piel clara como el melocotón, unos ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada como la de un zorro y unos lindos dibujos de bigotes de zorro en sus mejillas, llevaba un kimono naranja con flamas rojas intensa al final del kimono y unas flores que caían en la parte superior atados por una tela color rojo, pero el Kimono era muy apegado a su voluptuosa figura, unos pechos Copa-F y un gran trasero, a la vez que unas piernas blanca y trabajabas y eso se notaba por la rajadura del lado derecho que mostraba las piernas de la mujer.

Todos los hombres la miraban con grandes sonrojos y sonrisas pervertidas, lo que la molestaba, pero claro, el ser hermosa era algo difícil de llevar.

Pero ningún chico se le acercaba a la hermosa mujer y eso era por 3 motivos, el 1ro: [Es que era muy hermosa y nadie se atrevía], 2do: [Que pudiera ser pariente de Erza por ese cabello y tuviera la misma actitud que ella] y la 3ra: [Su ceño fruncido que demostraba la furia de mil demonios], claro que para ella eso era normal.

– "Maldita puta ciega de mierda, como se atreve ella a hacerme esto a mí, la gran Kyubi no Yoko, Kurama y mandarme a este patético mundo de felicidad en cada centímetro y lo más malo que vi fue un gremio oscuro que era más débil que la mocosa de cabello naranja que acompañaba al crio del crio del mono Hokage" – Pensaba Kurama al ver lo débiles que fueron ese inútil gremio oscuro que trato de atacar la, aunque algo llamó su atención – "Y porque carajos me llamaron Erza" – Se preguntaba.

Entonces mientras caminaba algo llegó a sus sensibles oídos y eso era que le causó más molestia ya que recordaba esas estúpidas mocosas que perseguían al esposo de su antigua portadora y ese era un grito de las fangirls, por lo que con claro fastidio miro un punto donde todo el mundo estaba reunido ya que un mago muy poderoso de apodo Salamander estaba en la ciudad y eso llamó su atención.

Estaba en un mundo diferente y necesitaba muchas cosas ahora, como un empleo en un Gremio y dinero y para eso era también necesaria el estar en un Gremio y ese Gremio quien tendría el placer de tenerla a ella debía de ser el más fuerte y ser muy destructivo para que no tuviera problemas con su poder y su personalidad explosiva, pero cada que preguntaba por un Gremio como ese, solo obtenía un solo nombre: Fairy Tail.

Entonces empezó a buscar a alguien de las colas de las hadas para que pudiera llevarlos al Gremio y decirle como entrar en él y poder empezar con su vida como maga en ese mundo en el cual estaba atrapado por culpa de la madre de su creador.

Entonces lo noto, un apestoso olor que reconoció como magia de enamoramiento, entonces una sonrisa apareció en su cara, en serio había alguien tan desesperado por esa magia, era patético, se acercó y miro a un joven hombre de cabello azul peinado al frente en puntas quien llevaba una camisa blanca con los finales rojos y un pantalón negro y una muy, pero MUY estúpida capa y una rara marca en su frente.

– "Que las mocosas se pongan así es por la fama o por el hechizo, sea cual sea, solo son unas idiotas segadas, además que le ven, hasta el esposo de Naruko, el imbécil Uchiha era más galán" – Pensó la más poderosa de las bestias con cola al ver a remedo de humano – "En serio no hay un humano capaz de poder hacerme latir el corazón o las hormonas, digo, todos los chicos o son débiles o la tienen más pequeña que la del esposo de Naruko y eso que era de un tamaño muy pequeño" – Con furia estaba por irse y alejarse de un mago de 3ra hasta que algo la detuvo.

– IGNEEL – Gritó un joven de cabello rosado de nombre Natsu que llamo la atención de Kurama quien estaba sorprendida por lo que veía.

– "Su poder mágico es increíble" – Fue lo que pensó la más poderosa bestia con cola – "Pero este joven no es un humano común y corriente, tiene un olor diferente que no logro reconocer, en serio es un humano" – Pensaba Kurama mientras miraba a Natsu.

– Quien eres – Pregunto Natsu desilusionado de ver al mago, causando enojo en las fans quienes se lanzaron contra Natsu.

– Ya, ya, yo soy el gran Salamander – Dijo pero Natsu ya se estaba retirando del lugar, lo que causo otra furia en las fans quienes volvieron a golpearlos – Ya a lo mejor solo no lo recuerda – Dijo actuando como un amable joven hombre – Ten toma – Dijo dándole un regalo a Natsu que solo era su autógrafo.

Entonces el mago se fue con fuego en sus pies.

Kurama tras ver que las lunáticas fan y el inútil hombre su iban miro a Natsu quien estaba hablando con u gato parlante, pero a la gran Kurama no le importaba, después de todo, en su mundo existían ranas, babosas y más cosas parlantes, pero solo había una duda, porque el gato era azul.

Kurama para saber del extraño pero llamativo y por no decir atractivo mago decidió platicar y a lo mejor es un mago de las colas de las hadas y sabía cómo unirse al gremio de una vez.

– Ese era un caso perdido – Dijo Kurama buscando captar la atención de Natsu, cosa logró – Un hechizo ilegal de enamoramiento, las chicas cayeron por él por ese motivo y pensar que en serio nadie se dio cuenta, las chicas de hoy en día son muy tontas – Entonces miro a Natsu y noto que estaba caído – Te pasa algo – Pregunto mirando al joven.

– Tenemos hambre – Dijeron al unísono, lo que causó una gota en la mujer.

* * *

En un restaurante estaban tanto Natsu como Happy comiendo lo que la mujer delante de ellos les invito, lo que ocasionaba muchas alabanzas que solo aumentaban el ego de la mujer de cabello rojo, entonces debía de hacer su pregunta.

– Disculpa no me he presentado, yo soy… – Dijo antes de detenerse y recordar que no tenía un apellido que usar y pensando en el único que conocía se arriesgó al de usar el de sus 3 anfitrionas por el tiempo en que esa antigua familia estuvo con ella – Mi nombre es Uzumaki Kurama – Se presentó la mujer al mago de fuego, para pedir el nombre del mago.

– Yo soy Natsu Dragneel y él es Happy – Dijo señalando al gato.

– Aye – Dijo animadamente el gato.

– Un feliz gato azul que trae felicidad, eh – Dijo Kurama entendiendo el motivo de tal nombre – Y que es lo que te trae a Hargeon – Lanzó la carnada, solo faltaba la respuesta del mago.

– Vengo a buscar a Igneel – Dijo Natsu a Kurama quien pescó a su parecer mal.

– Y como es ese Igneel – Pregunto para conocer mejor al mago y ver si la carnada no solo sirvió de adorno.

– Pues veníamos a ver si estaba en esta ciudad, ya que nos dijeron que Salamander vendría a la ciudad, pero era otra persona – Dijo desanimado – Ya que son dragones de fuego pensé que podría ser Igneel – Entonces Kurama se quedó extrañada por su nueva pesca.

– Cómo es que un humano se puede parecer a un dragón – Pregunto la hermosa mujer al mago delante de ella.

– No es un humano, Igneel es un dragón de verdad – Dijo sorprendiendo a Kurama – Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, el hijo de Igneel el rey dragón de fuego y un _**[Dragon Slayer]**_ de Fuego – Dijo con mucha seguridad en sus palabras como con mucho orgullo, pero Kurama miraba con asombro a Natsu.

– Con razón no hueles a un humano normal – Dijo Kurama impresionada.

– Puedo decir lo mismo tienes un olor entre humano y algo que desconozco – Dijo Natsu a Kurama quien sonrió ligeramente.

– Yo soy una _ **[Devil Slayer]**_ que es lo mismo que la Dragón salvo que es para asesinar a Demonios – Dijo Kurama impresionando a Natsu.

– Se Gugggtan – Dijo el gato enrollando su lengua con su boca tapada por su pata.

– No es eso Happy – Dijo Natsu a su gato.

– De que gremio son – Pregunto la mujer al mago – Son magos y eso significa que son de un gremio, cuál es ese gremio – Pregunto Kurama a Natsu más directamente.

– Somos magos del gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore, Fairy Tail – Dijo mostrando su marca en el hombro derecho y Happy en su espalda, los 2 en forma de hada – Y tú a que gremio perteneces – Pregunto Natsu.

– Yo no tengo, ando buscando uno y pensaba en unirme al gremio de Fairy Tail, pero no sé dónde se encuentra o como se hace para entrar – Dijo Kurama al mago peli rosa quien solo sonrió.

– Entonces regresa conmigo y deja que te presente a los demás – Dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a Kurama – Al maestro no lo importaría tenerte en el gremio, así que vamos, no iremos a Magnolia – Dijo Natsu con una sencilla sonrisa que sonrojo levemente a la zorra por tanta amabilidad.

– "Porque todo el mundo es tan amable, es DESPRECIABLE" – Grito mentalmente Kurama más enojada con la madre de su padre – Claro ya que eso es lo que he estado esperando – Dijo mientras pagaba la comida que tragaban los 2 magos.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN EL MUELLE DE HARGEON*-*-*-*-***_

En un gran barco de mucho lujo se encontraba el mago Salamander mirando a varáis cajas con mujeres dentro de ellas, la caja más llamativa estaban 2 chicas, una era una pelirroja de cabello un tanto largo pues llegaba un poco más abajo del cuello quien tenía unos ojos verde turquesa quien no tenía cejas y en su frente arriba del ojo derecho estaba el Kanji de amor en rojo y tenía una cara inexpresiva, quien llevaba un vestido rojo con una calabaza en la espalda y la otra era una joven de cabello negro azulado con ojos de un color perla que a su vez llevaba un abrigo gris azulado con un pantalón de una tonalidad de morado bajo y era muy tímida, ambas estaban ajustadas, ya que pensaron que el mago Bora las llevaría a Magnolia para buscar a una amiga.

Pero resultó ser que se dirigían a ser vendidas por esclavas, solo hasta que algo detuvo el barco y eso fue una gran ola de donde apareció una persona, era una joven niña de no más 1 años, de tez morena con un ojo verde y el otro cerrado con una cicatriz quien llevaba un vestido azul marino y un caparazón de tortuga en la espalda, ella tapaba su boca con una tela morada, ella tenía un gran poder mágico y era muy hermosa.

– Quien eres – Pregunto Bora a la hermosa y loli intrusa quien podría venderse muy bien.

– Bora, Bora la prominencia, mago expulsado de Titan Nose, estás bajo arresto bajo las órdenes del consejo – Dijo la niña – Siéntete honrado de caer ante mí, la gran Isobu – Dijo ella con mucha confianza.

– Grande, una mocosa como tu sin pecho – Dijo Bora cabreando a la chica delante de él.

– Esa fue tu última palabra – Dijo con la voz de un demonio.

Entonces Bora lanzó unas bombas de fuego mágica, que Isobu esquivaba con facilidad, sin muchos movimientos, entonces Isobu desapareció de la vista de Bora y quedó en su espalda y de un solo golpe lo dejo inconsciente y luego junto agua en su mano que disparo y noqueo a la gente de Bora que iban con él.

Tras acabar la batalla contra los magos de Bora, la liberación de las chicas como el regreso del barco a tierra fue completada, todas las chicas regresaron a sus hogares salvo por 2 quien Isobu reconoció.

– Vaya, si no son más que la acosadora No. 1 del Uchiha menor del clan de los Hyugas y el Kazekage, como llegaron a este mundo – Pregunto con una gran curiosidad infantil al pensar que solo las 9 habían llegado a este mundo y si otros también vinieron podría ser interesante en más de un sentido.

– Es una larga historia – Dijo la pelirroja que contaba con una mirada inexpresiva común de ella.

– Ya veo, debido a la molestia que es explicar de ustedes, las llevare a Magnolia para que descansen y busquen trabajo, no quiero inventar su pasado, es mucho trabajo, pero les digo que lo mejor es que vayan buscando un buen Gremio si es que saben cómo funciona este mundo – Dijo con simpleza - De lo contrario tengo mucho de qué hablar con ustedes.

– Esta bien, yo quiero saber dónde está Shukaku – Dijo la pelirroja a la 3ra bestia con cola en su forma humana.

Isobu solo camino con las 2 chicas en su espalda con el objetivo de dejarlas en Magnolia e investigar como gente del otro mundo termino en ese mundo de magia y cuantos ya habían.

* * *

 _ **Con esto acabo el capítulo de este fic, espero les haya gustado y aunque es mi 1ra vez usando personajes como estos y estoy algo nerviosos, espero les guste.**_

 ** _Sobre_** _ **las parejas que habrá, no tengo la menor idea, ya que no se me ocurre nada, si alguien quiere dejar un comentario sobre una pareja es bien recibida para el fic y aclaro que todos los Bijus son mujeres en el fic y sí, los 9 aparecerán.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir…**_

 _ **Nos Leemos luego…**_

 _ **Dejen un Review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Respuestas de los Review:_**

 ** _Jrir1997: Ok gracias por tu comentario._**

 ** _Yunari-Uchiha: Me gusto tu explicación, pero los votos ganaron, sera Natsu x Harem, pero tratare de no darle mucho toque a eso y gracias por la pareja de Hinata._**

 ** _Guest: Gracias por tu comentario, sera Natsu x Harem._**

 ** _A: Ok, Natsu Harem, de acuerdo, nada mas déjame pensar sobre los integrantes._**

 _ **Tremormkx: Pues eso sera algo tardado, pero lo veras.**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1.- Nueva Vida y Futuro Destino._**

En lo que era la ciudad de Magnolia, lugar del gremio No. 1 de todo Fiore, conocido y reconocido por el poder de sus magos y la destrucción causada por los mismos, los cuales se dicen podrían destruir una ciudad y no estaba lejos de la verdad, ya que quitando a algunos magos, si existían los magos con ese poder y nuestro héroe era uno de ellos.

Un mago con un llamativo color de cabellos rosados que a su vez tenía a un gato azul parlante como compañero, a su lada estaba una diosa de cabellos rojos.

Ambos estaban delante de una gran puerta de un gremio que decía en claro Fairy Tail y entonces como era costumbre del mago peli rosa, abrió la puerta con una patada y todo el mundo saludo al ver la mata rosada que se miraba al exterior, entonces una persona hablo.

– Así que fuiste a causar problemas otra vez – Dijo una persona – Destruir media Hargeon en un día, eso fue… – Pero fue mandado a volar y chocar contra una pared, lo que impresiono a Kurama.

– Maldito, la información sobre Salamander era falsa – Dijo Natsu a la persona a quien pateo.

– Y yo que iba a saber, solo te dije rumores que escuche – Dijo saliendo de los escombros.

Entonces una pelea inicio y de la nada todo el mundo se unió a la batalla, mesas volando, sillas en el cielo, gritos sobre hombres y más, lo que causo una suave y débil sonrisa en Kurama por lugar tan extraño.

– Conque Natsu regreso he – Dijo un joven de cabello negro-azulado que portaba un collar de cruz de plata pero que solo llevaba unos bóxer's azules, él era el mago de hielo, Grey "exhibicionista" Fullbaster, quien hacía honor a su apodo – Natsu resolvamos ese asunto.

– Grey tu ropa – Dijo una joven de la edad de Natsu y Grey de cabello largo color chocolate con ojos de igual color quien tenía la tez blanca, ella vestía raramente la parte superior de un bikini y unos pantalones cafés y en su mano una copa de vino, ella era la bebedora más grande de Fairy Tail, Cana Alberona – Por eso todos los hombres de este lugar no tienen clase – Dijo bebiéndose un barril entero de sake.

– Vamos a pelear – Dijo Grey a Natsu.

– Ponte algo de ropa y vuelve a intentarlo – Dijo Natsu mientras peleaba con alguien del gremio.

– Todo un lloriqueo y quejas desde tan temprano en la mañana – Dijo un joven de gran estatura de tez morena con ojos negros y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, quien llevaba un uniforme escolar azul, tenía su cabello blanco en puntas y una mirada sería – Las batallas son de hombres – Dijo en un grito.

– Así que piensa continuar y no detener – Dijo Kurama observando a todos.

– Fuera del camino – Dijeron al unísono Natsu y Grey.

– Y se fue como un globo – Dijo Kurama con una gota.

– Sí que son escandalosos – Dijo un joven de cabello anaranjado quien tenía unos lentes y unos ojos cafés, llevaba una camisa naranja y un abrigo de marrón junto con un pantalón azul, quien de la nada fue atacado por un vaso, él era Loke – Muy bien señoritas, con su permiso debo de unirme a la batalla, por ustedes – Dijo a 2 jóvenes quienes asintieron sonrojadas y con miradas soñadoras.

Kurama miro el lugar, sí que sería interesante, había grandes magos con un poder latente y eran muy destructivos, como a ella le gustaba, pero algo capto su atención, un olor que la sorprendió.

Giro su cabeza y ahí estaba, 2 mujeres pero solo le importo una.

– Eres nueva en el gremio, bienvenida – Dijo una hermosa mujer de cuerpo envidiable para cualquiera menos de Kurama, un ondulado y hermoso cabello blanco con sus mechones de cabello atados y alzados, con una sonrisa que ocultaba un dolor muy difícil, unos ojos azul mar hermosos quien llevaba un vestido rojo, pero que aun así dejaba ver unos pechos Copa-DD, ella era Mirajane Strauss una ex maga de clase-S del gremio y ahora trabajaba en el bar.

– Veo que has llegado, Kurama, Hyajajaja – Rio una hermosa mujer que no tenía nada que envidiar a Kurama, una hermosa joven de la edad de Kurama, su cabello era de una tonalidad como la arena, su tez igual, sus ojos de un color ámbar fuerte, una sonrisa que no era lejos de la forma maniática, llevaba una camisa y un pantalón ajustados a su cuerpo del mismo color, sus pechos de una Copa-E y su vientre plano resaltados por la camisa corta que usaba, sus pantalones que dejaban ver su perfecto trasero y en su cuerpo varías líneas de un color azul.

– Shukaku – Dijo mirando a la mujer de cuerpo arenoso – Que estás haciendo en este lugar – Pregunto Kurama al ver a otra de las 9 en Fairy Tail.

– Yo aparecí en Magnolia y Natsu me trajo al gremio, al inicio me negué, pero me convenció de unirme al gremio y formo parte del equipo Natsu – Dijo mostrando en lengua la marca del gremio color arena – Y tú – Ahora pregunto la tanuki a la Kitsune.

– Solo el gremio conocido como el más fuerte y más destructivo sería digna de mí, la gran Kurama – Dijo con mucho orgullo y soberbia en su voz.

– Oh ya veo – Dijo con diversión en sus palabras, entonces movió la cabeza esquivando una botella de cerveza – Entonces bienvenida a las colas de hadas – Dijo saltando un barril que golpeo a Mirajane y seguido a Elfman – Como sea, yo me uno – Dijo saltando a la pelea contra el gremio.

Kurama tuvo una gota de sudor, entonces todo el gremio era de esa manera, noto una lucha de todos contra todos con sonrisas juguetonas destrozando el gremio, haciéndolo un lugar muy animado, lo que causo cierta disimulada sonrisa de la más poderosa Bestia con cola.

Pero su mirada cambio de lugar al ver como los magos se preparaban para usar su magia y contemplo la de algunos, la de Natsu era fuego, aunque eso ya lo sabía, el exhibicionista hielo, lo que era un gran motivo para la rivalidad de ambos magos, Elfman de posesión solo en su mano, Kana cartas mágicas, como lo sabía Shukaku de arena y entonces todos se prepararon para poder pelear.

Entonces una gran cantidad de magia apareció y con un grito que vino a un lado del gremio una voz sonó con respeto y poder.

Entonces cuando Kurama volteo a ver se encontró con una sombra gigante, no como un Bijuu pero si más grande que un humano, quien poseía un poder mágico muy grande, no tanto como el de ella en todo su potencial, pero sí muy grande, al menos al nivel del viejo Sarutobi el Sandaime Hokage (Ahora que lo noto, Makarov y Sarutobi se parecen no lo creen).

– Ya deténganse mocosos – Entonces todos se detuvieron en la batalla, salvo por 2 idiotas quienes se reían como unos críos.

– Mírense, temblando del miedo por Ji-chan – Dijeron al Unísono Natsu y Shukaku, antes de ser pisados por el gigante.

– Calla – Gritó el gigante de gran poder mágico, causando una gota de sudor en Kurama al ver la forma en que acabo su hermanita menor – Mocosos una vez más la han armado – Dijo encogiéndose y mostrando a un hombre de al menos unos 68 años de baja estatura que tenía un cabello alrededor y un bigote ambos canosos y no era para menos por su edad, llevaba un traje blanco con una capa con una cruz azules en su espalda.

– Ya regreso Master – Dijo Mira con una eterna sonrisa que llegaba a asustar a la Kitsune, pero miro con curiosidad al mago líder del gremio.

– Ya regrese Mira – Dijo con una sonrisa estúpida, hasta notar a la maga que dejaba libre un poder igualado al de la mujer más fuerte del gremio – Vaya una nueva recluta – Pregunto Makarov al mirar a Kurama.

– Sí, ella es Kurama y quiere unirse al gremio – Dijo un ya recuperado Natsu quien paso su brazo derecho en el hombro de Kurama quien alzo una ceja al ver a Natsu, pero el mismo sonreía con inocencia y a Shukaku la rodeo un aura de furia.

– Ya veo – Dijo Makarov con una lasciva sonrisa al ver la forma de Natsu al estar con Kurama y ver luego a Shukaku.

– Se Gugggtan – Dijo Happy con una patita en su boca.

Natsu y Kurama ignoraron eso, pero a Shukaku le molestaba eso, como era posible que ella se llevara la atención de Natsu de esa manera, eso no lo aceptaría, pero de la nada, Makarov subió al 2do piso del gremio indicando que daría unas palabras al gremio.

– Miren mocosos una vez más han hecho enojar al consejo y me han enviado todo este papeleo y todos ellos son quejas – Dilo mostrando una gran cantidad de papel en su mano – Sin embargo – Dijo con una sonrisa que llamo la curiosidad de Kurama – Al diablo el consejo – Dijo mandando a volar el papel que el mismo incinero y Natsu lo atrapo con su boca para comerlo – Escuchen, la magia es un poder irrazonable que nace de la razón, no es una habilidad milagrosa, es la concentración de energía de uno mismo y la unión de la energía que da la naturaleza misma, la magia es la encarnación del alma de unos mismo en una forma física, la magia es la forma de reflejar su alma de uno mismo, por eso, no se puede expandir dentro del mundo de la magia únicamente con preocupación, así que al diablo el consejo y siguen su camino, así es como es un Mago de Fairy Tail – Grito Makarov obteniendo muchos gritos de sus hijos animados por esas palabras.

Kurama miro con diversión todo eso, cuantas personas en el mundo ninja debieron haber hecho eso y seguir el camino que creían y como alguno lo hicieron y terminaron muy mal, las palabras son tan verdaderas, pero con todo tipo de consecuencias, pero notando lo animo del lugar Kurama sonrío débilmente.

Entonces el día pasó con cierta tranquilidad, una que otra pelea detenida por el maestro, Kurama con la marca del gremio en su mano de color rosa, donde a la vez estuvo hablando con una joven de la edad de Natsu de cabello azul de pequeña estatura, quien a su vez tenía unos lentes rojo, ella se presentó como Levy Mcgarden y Kurama platico con ella notando que al menos algunos tienen cerebro.

* * *

Tras la llegada la noche Kurama partió con Shukaku a un lugar donde viviría en Magnolia que pertenecía a Fairy Tail, la cual era llamada Fairy Hills, donde vivían Shukaku, Mira y las demás chicas de Fairy Tail.

Entonces en el camino, Kurama quería saber más sobre el gremio y sus mejores magos, entonces decidió hacer preguntas.

– En el gremio, quienes son los magos más fuertes – Esa pregunta sorprendió a las chicas que iban con Kurama quienes eran Shukaku, Mira, Kana y Levy.

– Hmm, si no contamos únicamente a los magos de clase-S serían 7 – Dijo Mira con su sonrisa.

– Los cuales serían, Laxus, Erza, Gildarts, Mystogan, Natsu, Grey y Shukaku – Dijo Levy nombrando a quienes serían los mejores magos del gremio sin contar al maestro claro.

– Entonces esos 7… espera Erza – Dijo Kurama al escuchar ese nombre otra vez.

– Conoces al diablo escarlata – Dijo Shukaku diciendo el nombre que ella invento a la mujer más fuerte del gremio o al menos hasta la llegada de ella y Kurama.

– Cuando unos idiotas trataron de robarme me nombraron de esa forma – Dijo Kurama al recordar a muchas personas que la llamaban Erza.

– Bueno no los culpo, tu cabello rojo es parecido al de Erza y tu poder actual también, no es raro que te confundan con ella – Dijo Shukaku – Erza es la maga más fuerte del gremio, la 2da mujer más hermosa debajo de Mira, como a la vez una de las personas más cercana a Natsu y Grey – Explico Shukaku a la demonio zorro – Su magia es la de re-equipo nombrada el caballero, es usuaria de espadas y si la comparamos con… Mifune, es mejor que él – Kurama se sorprendió, ya que era el mejor espadachín de las 5 naciones ninja.

– Ya veo… y cuantas veces te derroto – Pregunto Kurama en burla de su hermanita.

– Siempre nos han detenido, por lo que nunca hemos terminado una batalla – Dijo Shukaku molesta por eso.

– Y has peleado contra Natsu o Grey – Pregunto Kurama a su hermanita.

– Sí, Grey es aburrido y su poder es fuerte, pero tiene muchos límites, además no pelea con instinto, trata de usar su cerebro en cada batalla, no hace nada que no haya pensado, es muy aburrido – Dijo Shukaku tras su pelea con Grey – Lo único interesante fue que haya congelado mi arena, pero no toda y por ende, perdió… en cuanto a Natsu – Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara – Me lleno de excitación, el esquivaba y atacaba como una bestia, no como un humano, su fuego incluso llego a hacer cristal mi arena, su movimientos y su decisión fueron increíbles, aunque gane, supe que entre Natsu y Grey, Natsu era el que se haría cada vez más y más fuerte – Dijo ella con su sonrisa en cara – Ya quiero ver cuándo será más fuerte que Laxus – Kurama vio algo que muy pocos hombres humanos habían logrado… emocionar a Shukaku.

– Entonces Natsu es quien tiene más futuro como combatiente – Pregunto Kurama a su hermana.

– Un humano jamás vencerá a un dragón – Dijo ella a su hermana mayor.

Kurama pensó en eso, era claro que la magia de hielo era muy pequeña si comparabas el crecimiento de los Slayer, ellos tienen que ser más fuerte que los seres quienes los criaron y por mucho que los humanos tratarán de vencer a un dragón, eso era casi imposible, de lo contrario, no habrían inventado la magia de la Dragon Slayer desde un inicio, por lo que si se comparaba a futuro las magias, la de Natsu sin duda era la que más fuerza obtendría.

Pero Kurama tenía curiosidad de la fuerza de Natsu, no muchos humanos habrían logrado emocionar tanto a su hermana, la cantidad de humanos que lo hicieron fueron… Uno y era Natsu, si Natsu era tan interesante como Shukaku decía, entonces ella misma la probaría.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ENTRADA DE MAGNOLIA*-*-*-*-***_

En la entrada de la cuidad residente del gremio más destructivo y famoso de todo Fiore, estaban una joven pelirroja, una joven peli azul y una loli, ellas eran la anterior Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuga Hinata y Sanbi Isobu, entonces cuando llegaron Isobu les dijo a las otras 2.

– Hasta aquí mi amabilidad, los dejo en Magnolia, busquen como vivir y hasta donde yo sé, Shukaku se encuentra en esta ciudad, así que vivan como quieran, yo tengo que volver al consejo – Dijo la loli a las 2 humanas, pero entonces algo la detuvo y eso fue la arena de Gaara – Pasa algo mocosa – Pregunto la niña.

– No conocemos la ciudad, no deberías dejar a un par de niñas indefensas solas – Dijo Isobu Gaara con su inexpresiva cara.

–… Sabes, yo tampoco soy de aquí, trabajo en Era, lugar del consejo mágico, pero – Dijo mirando alrededor y notando su salvación, una rosada cabellera que estaba pasando por ahí – Bien ya tengo un guía – Dijo la 3 colas – Natsu Dragneel – Llamo Isobu al dueño de esa único color de pelo.

De la nada delante de las 2 chicas apareció un chico de cabello rosado y ojos ónix, quien llevaba un pantalón holgado blanco con una tela blanca y un chaleco negro con los finales de oro que dejaba expuesto su cuerpo de la parte superior, una bufanda de escamas de lagartos y una tez morena, algo guapo a los ojos de Gaara, incluso más que el esposo de su vieja amiga Naruko.

– Iso-chan que te trae a Magnolia – Pregunto animadamente Natsu a la única persona que toleraba del consejo, ya que por un extraño y desconocido motivo, la chica nunca lo culpaba más de lo que era, incluso solía salvarle el culo más de una vez al mes – Ellas son tus amigas, es un gusto, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, mago de Fairy Tail y amigo de Isobu – Se presentó el imperativo mago peli rosa.

– Ellas son amigas de Shukaku, pero son nuevas en la cuidad, no tienen donde quedarse y no portan dinero con ellas, así que pensaba que podrías ayudarlas, claro si no tienes un problema – Dijo la niña a la figura fraternal que respetaba, Natsu era un espíritu libre e incontrolable, lleno de vida y emoción pero con fuerza para hacerse respetar, todo lo que ella quería ser de mayor.

– Si me lo pides tú es obvio que lo haré, me has salvado en múltiples ocasiones con el consejo, además de invitarme a comer cuando puedes y salgo de Era… además ya es muy de noche, no quieren quedarse a dormir en mi casa – Esa pregunta sonrojo a las 3 féminas por lo repentino que sonó, pero Isobu quien conocía al mago por las múltiples veces que lo han arrestado sabía que era más inocente que un niño y sonrió.

– Adelante, no hay problemas, además, no poseemos dinero como para pedir una habitación en Magnolia – Dijo Isobu, pero eso no era algo que las ninjas, pudieran aceptar.

– Flamitas toda vía no te vas – Dijo una voz ajena a los 4 que cabreo a Natsu de gran manera.

– Que dijiste exhibicionista – Pregunto Natsu volteando a ver a su rival Grey, el cual como siempre le daba fama a su mote estando únicamente en bóxer's, pero a Hinata le toco un gran sonrojo, ese chico era parecido a su amor platónico Sasuke Uchiha, actual esposo de su mejor amiga Naruko.

– Que dijiste cabeza de magma – Pregunto Grey uniendo su cabeza con la del mago.

– Grey – Isobu llamó al mago quien se sorprendió al verla y estaba por saludarla, solo hasta que noto la mirada de ira en su rostro – Es contra la ley el andar desnudo o con prendas menores en público – Dijo y Grey bajo su mirada.

– No otra vez – Dijo corriendo a buscar su ropa.

– Quién era él – Pregunto Hinata tímidamente.

– Grey "Hentai" Fullbaster – Dijo Isobu nombrando el apodo dado al mago – Es un mago de creación de hielo de clase-A, es un miembro de Fairy Tail y un pervertido que se desviste de un minuto a otro, pero es uno de los menos destructivo del gremio, pocas veces lo he visto en el consejo de magia y las únicas veces que lo he visto, han sido por indecencia publica – Explico Isobu, aunque Hinata no dejaba de ver al mago con un lindo sonrojo – Bueno, vayamos a tu cada Natsu – Dijo Isobu y las 2 chicas siguieron dudosas al chico – No se preocupen, puede que parezca peligroso, pero es solo un niño… en actitud, tengan cuidado, es un hombre en todo lo demás – Dijo Isobu y se rió internamente al ver el gran sonrojo en las 2 mujeres.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN OTRA PARTE DE FIORE*-*-*-*-*_**

En un bosque, en las sombras, 6 personas que caminaban por el bosque, todos con unas capuchas con un símbolo de nota musical, los 6 caminaban siguiendo a uno quien llevaba una capucha amarilla con rojo.

– Ya me harte basura inútil de mierda, a dónde cojones vamos – Dijo una persona y por su voz era mujer, quien llevaba una capucha roja.

– Cállate imbécil, ya estamos por llegar y lo menos que quiero es que uno de los futuros gremios oscuros nos atrapen y piensen que somos magos de gremios legales – Dijo una joven persona, hombre, quien llevaba la capucha amarilla y roja.

– Si estuviéramos con Orochimaru, esto sería más sencillo – Dijo una persona con una capucha verde.

– Y ahí van con eso de "Orochimaru esto, Orochimaru aquello", madure, si ese idiota del que tanto hablan fuera tan bueno, ustedes no habrían muerto en 1er lugar – Dijo el líder a los otros 5.

– Que dijiste de Orochimaru-sama – Dijo una persona que resaltaba ser una joven por su voz, en una capucha blanca.

– No, incluso tu sabes que no ganaras – Dijo un joven por su voz que era muy grande y llevaba una capucha azul – Pero para que nos trajiste aquí – Pregunto amablemente.

– Para liberar al 7mo miembro de ese lugar – Dijo con una voz fría – Si contamos con esa persona, estaremos más que seguros durante mucho tiempo – Dijo el líder – Veamos si Orochimaru es tan grande como nuestro gran premio – Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto un capítulo termina._**

 ** _Puede que no sea un gran capítulo, pero denle tiempo, apenas inicia la serie, debe de tomar vuelo, pero no se desesperen, pronto pondré cosas mejores y las peleas inician, por ahora los 1ros capítulos serán algo lentos, pero les prometo que las cosas se pondrán mejor conforme avanza la serie._**

 ** _Sobre las parejas, debido a la cantidad, casi nula, pero mayor, será Natsu x Harem y contara con las Bijuus como protas, pero Kurama y Shukaku como las iniciales y las más importantes, ya que qué es mejor que un trío amoroso entre el prota inocente y 2 hermosas mujeres más codiciosas… también estoy pensando en hacerlo un cuadrado con la interacción de Gyuuki, pero eso no está decidido._**

 ** _Por ahora diré esto… Esta es la interacción de las Bijuus con Natsu._**

 ** _Shukaku.- Le Gusta por ser casi como ella en algunos puntos._**

 ** _Matatabi.- No Hay._**

 ** _Isobu.- Mira a Natsu como un hermano._**

 ** _Goku.- Amigos de otro Gremio._**

 ** _Kokuo.- No Hay._**

 ** _Saiken.- No Hay._**

 ** _Chomei.- Se caen bien._**

 ** _Gyuki.- Pocas veces han hablado._**

 ** _Kurama: Acaban de conocerse._**

 ** _Y esta es la relación entre las bestias con cola y el mago, sobre que otras mujeres estarán, eso lo pensare, pero ahora diré unas cuantas parejas._**

 _Gray x Hinata, Elfman x Evergreen, Laxus x Fem. Freed y puede que otra persona, Lyon x Haku y Loke x Temari._

 ** _Si tiene más idas u otras parejas, soy todo oídos._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos Leemos Luego…_**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Respuestas de los Review:_**

 **Konoha Sharingan:**

 _No tengo planeado eso, así que no te preocupes._

 **Tremormkx:**

 _No lo se, ya que como dije en el capítulo inicial, no tenía pareja, pero ya que muchos piden a personas de Fairy, creo que si las pondre tambien._

 **danxd1507:**

 _Sobre Grey, no es un mago de clase-S, y en la 1ra parte, se dijo que si no contaban únicamente a los magos de Clase-S, si NO contaban únicamente, así que Grey NO es un mago de clase-S sino de la clase-A, sobre Lucy... ni idea, la verdad desconozco eso, creo que eso lo decidiré dependiendo de los comentarios de las personas._

 **A:**

 _Lo sé, me encanta la Shukaku celosa, es genial, sobre las chicas, dejame pensarlo y ver cómo ponerlas, ya que es una tarea difícil, pero dame tiempo y sobre Lucy, no lo sé, creo que eso lo decidiré con los comentarios de las personas, aunque hay una en el capítulo de hoy._

 **Guest:**

 _Eso es algo difícil de cumplir._

 **Miguel Puente de Jesús:**

 _Si, todas son Devil Slayer, ya que en su mundo eran catalogadas como demonios, ya sean si o no demonios, no lo sé, pero, todas dominan esa magia y sí, las 9 Bijuus están en el Harem del peli salmón._

* * *

 ** _Harem de Natsu:_**

Kurama, Shukaku, Isobu, Goku, Kokuo, Matatabi, Gyuki, Seiken, Chomei.

 _ **Parejas:**_

 _ **Grey x Hinata, Elfman x Evergreen, Max x Escoba, Lyon x Fem. Haku.**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2.- Batalla y Misión de Entrada._**

Era un nuevo día en Magnolia, pero en el hogar del mago más animado y destructivo de Fairy Tail, se encontraba Natsu acostado en su hamaca, en su cama durmiendo estaban Gaara y Hinata, ambas nuevas amigas del mago, aunque en realidad fueran amigas de Shukaku, pero en la hamaca con Natsu, estaba su "hermanita menor", Isobu, quien en la noche se fue con su "hermano mayor" para dormir juntos.

Entonces con los rayos del sol, todos se levantaron, entonces Natsu noto a Isobu en sus piernas, mientras que ella se sonrojo ligeramente, entonces una mano acarició su cabeza y giró para ver al mago peli rosa con una de su sonrisas marca Dragneel, que hizo sonrojar y sonreír a Isobu, mientras admiraba más y más al mago peli rosa.

Gaara y Hinata también sonrieron, Natsu era agradable y nada pervertido, incluso era bastante inocente, por lo que no tenían nada que temer al dormir.

Todos entonces se bañaron, Hinata y Gaara, Natsu, Isobu y Happy juntos, entonces se vistieron con su ropa y se fueron caminando a la entrada de la ciudad, donde Isobu se retirara para regresar al consejo de magos y los otros 3 para ir al gremio de las colas de las hadas.

Gaara y Hinata hablaban animadamente con Natsu, que a su vez platicaba sobre su gremio, pero de la nada, un olor llamo su atención y entonces giro su cabeza y las miro, ambas con una conversación.

Natsu miro esos 2 cabellos de colores exóticos, uno rojo rubí y el otro arena, entonces fue corriendo a saludar a una de sus miembros y a su nueva amiga, tomando las manos de las 2 nuevas amigas y salió corriendo.

\- Shukaku, Kurama - Las nombradas vieron a un mago que llegó a con ellas cargando a 2 personas que estaban cubiertas de humo.

De la nada los ojos de Shukaku se abrieron al reconocer a su recipiente en el mundo ninja, como Kurama al ver a una de las mejores amigas de su antigua portadora.

\- Shukaku - Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa.

\- Mocosa - Dijo con algo de disgusto que noto Natsu.

\- Ku-Kurama - Nombró tímidamente la Hyuga acosadora No. 1 de Konoha.

\- ... - Kurama no dijo nada..

\- Natsu tu conoces a estas personas - Pregunto Shukaku al mago.

\- No del todo, Isobu las trajo y me dijo que eran tus amigas, así que las traje aquí para que te vean, ya que si son amigas de Shukaku, son mis amigas - Dijo Natsu, Shukaku se sonrojo ligeramente, como Gaara, Natsu si que era alguien... especial.

Pero a Kurama le sorprendió escuchar que otra de sus hermanas conocía al mago, si una era probable, 3, eso era algo increíble, pero Kurama se había decidido.

\- Por cierto Kurama - La nombrada miró al mago quien tenía unos salvajes ojos en ella, Kurama se sonrojo ligeramente por esos ojos - Quiero saber que tan fuerte eres, pelea conmigo - La reto y Kurama sonrió.

\- Ya me preguntaba cuando me lo pedirías - Dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada y retadora, ya quería ver si ella se emocionaba tanto como Shukaku cuando platicaban de ello.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN EL BOSQUE*-*-*-*-***_

En el bosque, lugar donde la pelea se llevaría acabo, estaban Natsu y Kurama preparándose para la pelea, mientras los espectadores eran Hinata quien estaba muy sonrojada de estar al lado de Grey quien se unió cuando vio a los magos juntos, Shukaku quien mataba a Kurama con la vista, Levy quien se unió unos minutos después de la llegada de Grey y quería ver a su nueva amiga, entonces Gaara y de ultimo Happy.

Natsu miro a Kurama como ella a él, entonces Natsu con fuego en sus pies se lanzó contra la demonio con bestia, que con un salto esquivo eso, pero de la nada en su espalda, **_[Karyu no Hoko]_** , un potente rugido chocó contra Kurama y la golpeó en la espalda, entonces cayó al suelo, pero logró quedar parada y evitando que su cuerpo se lastimara con al caer, pero entonces Natsu golpeó el rostro de Kurama y la mandó a volar.

Kurama se paró y miró al mago, quien a su vez miraba su puño y luego a Kurama con confusión en su rostro.

\- Dime una cosa - Llamo Natsu y Kurama vio a Natsu - Los magos de la ** _[Devil Slayer]_** , poseen escudos de sus elementos - Ante esa pregunta Kurama movió la cabeza.

\- No... de hecho me acabas de golpear y no hubo ninguna protección mágica, es obvio que no poseo un escudo de fuego - Dijo Kurama con una mirada de "obvio".

\- Entonces solo Shukaku posee ese molesto escudo - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa - Esto será muy interesante - Dijo sonriendo, cosa que Kurama también hizo.

Entonces Kurama prendió su puño en fuego naranja con negro, lo que sorprendió a Natsu, pero eso no le afectaría en nada, entonces Natsu prendió su puño en fuego de dragón.

Natsu y Kurama se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, entonces sus puños chocaron y 2 grandes cráteres se formaron en su espalda, ambos del tamaño de un meteorito, lo que dejó sorprendidos a todos.

Entonces Kurama se alejó y reunió energía en su boca y gritó **_[Enma no Gekiko]_** y un potente rugido de fuego naranja y negro salió de la boca de Kurama, entonces Natsu empezó a absorber el fuego de Kurama, pero no pudo tomarlo todo y parte de su cuerpo fue dañado y mandado para atrás.

Natsu miraba impresionado su cuerpo, el cual si contaba con unas heridas de poco nivel por el fuego, pero la mayor parte se lo comió, entonces miró a la mujer delante de él y sonrió, junto el fuego en su boca y gritó _ **[Karyu no Hoko]** _ y el potente rugido se fue contra Kurama, quien imitando lo anterior, trato de comerse el fuego de Dragón.

Grande su sorpresa cuando no pudo comerse el fuego y fue quemado violentamente y arrojada por el mismo y eso impresiono a todos y más aún a su hermana menor, la gran y todopoderosa Kurama fue mandada a volar por el fuego de Natsu, si bien ella sabía que el mayor problema de Natsu en su batalla fue su escudo y armadura de arena, el que Kurama lo no tenga, lo hacía más interesante, pero no se esperaba que al punto donde su hermana fuera a ser vencida.

Kurama salió del humo y miró al mago con sorpresa.

\- No me mires así Kurama, un Demonio no puede comerse el fuego de un Dragón - Kurama abrió los ojos ante esas palabras.

Ella debía darle algo de razón al mago peli rosa, incluso las bestias con cola habían peleado con algunos dragones en su tiempo, claro que ellos comían sus poderes si eran del mismo tipo, pero cuando ellos lanzaban su ataque, ellas no podían comer esos ataques, como lo era el caso de ahora.

Notando que Natsu lograría solo un poco, el comer sus ataques, pero ella no, pero Kurama solo sonrió con emoción, cosa que Natsu imito.

Kurama prendió sus puños en fuego naranja con negro y los de Natsu en fuego de dragón, entonces ambos se lanzaron contra el otro en una batalla de fuerza física.

Pero en la batalla, Kurama era quien más sufría por las heridas del mago, su fuego era más salvaje y violento como más caliente y poderoso que el suyo... pero ella poseía más poder mágico, así que Natsu no la tenía nada fácil, entonces Natsu aumento el calor y prendió sus pies y gritó **_[Karyu no Kagitsume]_** mientras saltaba para patear a Kurama, quien prendió sus manos o más bien sus dedos que eran garras de fuego y dijo _ **[Enma no Tsume]**_ y chocó la patada con las garras.

Ambos se alejaron y quedaron a una considerable distancia, donde ambos se miraban con emoción y deseos de superar a la persona delante de ella, Kurama estaba sorprendida, ahora entendía a que se refería Shukaku con que Natsu era un rival digno de ser uno de los magos más fuertes del gremio, en serio que estaba excitada, como nunca lo había estado.

sus ojos fijados en el del mago peli rosado quien a su vez no dejaba de ver a la pelirroja, entonces Natsu y Kurama respiraron profundamente y ambos gritaron **_[Karyu no Hoko] y [Enma no Gekiko]_ ** y ambos poderoso rugidos fueron lanzados contra sus oponentes, de manera que ambos lograron chocar y una pantalla de humo se creo.

Entonces Kurama salió corriendo con su puño prendido en fuego, pero cuando llego a donde estaba Natsu, este no estaba ahí y ella miro al cielo donde Natsu estaba con su puño en fuego _**[Karyu no Tekken]** _ y el rostro de Kurama fue aventado al suelo, entonces Natsu se alejó y con fuego en su pie, se fue contra Kurama quien a su vez se había parado, entonces salto y dejó pasar al mago, junto fuego en su mano y cuando todo el piso, golpeó la noca de Natsu y lo mandó a volar contra unos árboles.

Natsu se paro y salto para atrás, esquivando a un golpe de Kurama con sus garras de fuego, entonces Natsu miro a la demonio zorro humana, la cual miraba al dragón humano.

Ambos se miraban con una sonrisa retadora, con unos intensos y apasionados ojos, el viento movía el chaleco de Natsu y parte del Yukata de Kurama, como sus cabelleras, ambos con la mirada fija en el otro.

\- Acabamos con esto - Dijo Kurama incrementando su poder matico.

\- Digo lo mismo - Dijo Natsu preparándose.

Entonces Natsu se puso de pie y entonces se agacho un poco a la vez para ir contra Kurama, quien a su vez junto poder en su mano.

Natsu se movió a una gran velocidad y quedo delante de Kurama y ambos gritaron su mejor y ultima técnica de la batalla.

 _ **\- [Metsuryu Ougi: Guren: Bakuenjin] (Arte secreto del asesino de dragones: Loto Carmesí: Cuchillos de Llamas Explosivas) -** _ Dijo Natsu quien movió sus manos y las junto creando un torbellino de poder mágico de fuego, el cual explotaba incrementando su poder destructivo y de daño.

 _ **\- [Metsuaku Ougi: Jigoku no Ikari] (Arte secreto del asesino de demonios: Ira del infierno) -** _ Dijo Kurama quien movió sus manos y un gran mar de fuegos salvaje golpeó al mago.

Ambas técnicas chocaron contra su oponente, pero a la vez crearon un poder mágico de fuego tan grande, que esa parte del bosque y cercanías fueron calcinadas, para suerte de los sorprendidos magos y ninjas, las llamas fueron congeladas con mucho esfuerza por Grey, quien le costaba respirar por el repentino poder de ambos magos de fuego.

Pero Grey no se lo creía, jamás había visto a Natsu luchar con tanto poder, ni con Erza, ese poder era incluso igualado al de Erza, claro que no se lo diría, pero su magia casi llegaba al 0 con tal de detener el fuego ocasionado por los magos de fuego.

Cuando el humo desapareció, se vieron a 2 sombras, los 2 magos se seguían viendo a los ojos, lo que era sorprendente para todos.

Ambos algo lejos por la colisión de ataques, Natsu estaba con ligeras quemaduras, pero parte de su ropa estaba quemada, a la vez que algunas heridas eran visibles, en el caso de Kurama, su cuerpo también contaba con ligeras heridas y quemaduras, como parte de su Yukata estaba roto, pero ambos seguían de pie con una sonrisa en cara.

De la nada los ojos de Natsu se volvieron blanco y su cuerpo cayo en rodillas, lo que indicaba que Natsu se había desmayado y perdido, pero antes de caer al suelo de cara, algo suave detuvo su caída.

Eso fue el busto de Shukaku, quien se había convertido en arena y evito que Natsu cayera en las rocas, pero Kurama se impresionó, ella podía continuar luchando por lo menos unas horas más, pero con el poder y habilidad de Natsu, ella no dejaba de pensar en lo increíble que era el mago peli rosa, incluso sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

* * *

En el gremio, todo el mundo estaba con la boca en el suelo, pues el poderoso y animado mago, Natsu Dragneel había regresado con grandes heridas como su nueva integrante de nombre Kurama, quien mando a volar a Loke cuando trato de conquistarla y muchos ya la nombraban como Erza No. 2, pero dejando eso de lado, todo el mundo se preguntaba que demonios había dejado en esas condiciones a los 2 magos.

Entonces Shukaku contó todo y tanto Grey como Levy apoyaron la historia, pero los magos se sorprendieron, Kurama había vencido a Natsu, sin duda era una nueva Erza.

El maestro llevo a Natsu a la enfermería para que descansara un poco.

Pero en la enfermería estaban tanto Kurama como Shukaku, la última más concentrada en el mago peli rosa que en su hermana, aunque fuera lo mismo para Kurama, su vista no se alejaba del mago peli rosa, no sabía porque, pero cada que miraba a Natsu su corazón latía más rápido que de costumbre.

\- Qué te pareció la batalla - Pregunto Shukaku a su hermana mayor.

\- Fue la batalla más emocionante que tuve en mi vida, jamas pensé que un humano me haría temblar de tanta emoción - Dijo Kurama con una sonrisa en su rostro - Entendí porque te emocionabas al hablar de tu pelea con Natsu, fue una pelea que yo, la gran Kurama, acepta como digna de reconocimiento... y pensar que un mocoso sería tan fuerte - Dijo con una sonrisa retadora - Pero creo que es más increíble el que conozca a 3 de las 9 - Dijo Kurama a Shukaku quien la vio.

\- ¿3?, Hyahahaha, Kurama, no sabes nada - Kurama miró asesinamente a su hermana menor - Natsu, contándonos a nosotras 2, conoce a 6 de las 9 - Kurama abrió muy grande los ojos al escuchar eso, Natsu conocer a 6 de las 9, eso no se lo esperaba, eso era casi imposible - Como ya dije, nosotras somos 2, las otras 4 son Isobu, Goku, Chomei y Gyuki - Kurama se sorprendió, eran la 1ra, la 3ra, la 4ta, la 7ma, la 8va y la 9na cola que conocían al mago peli rosa - No te hace pensar que es el destino... Hyajajajaja, esa fue la tontería que dijo Isobu.

\- Pero la posibilidad de que un humano conozca a más de una de las 9... debería ser más bajo que un 0.5% y aun así conoce a 6... sin duda alguna, es algo raro - Dijo Kurama, pero entonces Natsu se levanto - Ya despertaste - Dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Sí - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa - Y pensar que perdí contra fuego - Dijo con un puchero algo tierno a los ojos de Kurama.

\- Bueno, la edad y experiencias son la clave de la victoria - Dijo Kurama al mago.

\- Como sea, vamos a una misión Shukaku - Dijo Natsu a su compañera de equipo.

\- Esa es la actitud - Dijo Shukaku con una risa sonora típica de ella.

\- Espera y porque no me nombras - Pregunto, por una extraña razón, enojada, Kurama al mago peli rosa.

\- Porque no eres del equipo Natsu, acabas de entrar y no tienes un equipo - Dijo Shukaku a su hermana, quien la fulmino con la mirada, pero ella lo ignoró.

\- Entonces déjame entrar al equipo Natsu - Dijo ella a Natsu quien parpadeo un par de veces.

Tanto Natsu como Kurama parpadearon, no se esperaban ver un lado tan... infantil, de la maga de fuego, pero ambos se vieron y Natsu dijo.

\- Claro, entre más mejor - Y con una sonrisa, Kurama se unió al equipo Natsu.

* * *

Los 3 bajaron y vieron a todos, entonces fueron a la tabla de misiones y miraron, decidieron tomar una sencilla por el día de hoy, ya que tanto Kurama y Natsu estaban algo abatidos por su pelea, entonces tomaron una de quemar un libro.

* * *

(Me saltare la misión al no ser algo de suma importancia).

Los 3 magos estaban regresando a Magnolia, ya que, uno, la misión no fue terminada por deseos de Natsu, 2da, el contratista no tenía todo el dinero, 3ro, Natsu era Natsu.

Kurama y Shukaku tenían una sonrisas en sus caras, Natsu era especial y mejor que otros chicos, lo que era sorprendente, pero entonces Natsu quien estaba caminando siguiendo el olfato de Happy para llegar a Magnolia, sacó la única recompensa de esa misión, la cual era una llave dorada con el símbolo de la constelación de Virgo.

\- Por cierto... ¿Que haremos con esta llave? - Pregunto Natsu a las 2 compañeras.

\- La llave del topo ese... porque no haces un contrato con ella - Dijo Kurama y los 2 miraron a la mujer - ¿Qué? - Pregunto.

\- Se supone que solo los magos de espíritus celestiales pueden hacer el contrato con los espíritus celestiales, como esperas que Natsu haga un contrato - Dijo Shukaku a su hermana mayor con una mirada de Poker.

\- Eso es solo porque nadie lo había intentado antes, además, eso no es una verdad absoluta - Ambos magos miraron a la mujer pelirroja - Todos los que lo intentaron, poseían un poder magico muy débil y dado que los espíritus celestiales, son muy... ¿Especiales?, los magos con gran poder magico no lo han intentado, por lo que, es posible que alguien de un poder magico grande lo intente, es posible, aun si es una pequeña posibilidad, el invocar los espíritus celestiales... claro que solo es una suposición, pero no esta lejos de una verdad - Dijo Kurama y miró la llave.

\- Suena interesante, lo hare - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa - Entonces que debo decir - Pregunto.

\- Hum - Dijo pensando - Puerta de la doncella, yo te abro... creo - Dijo Kurama recordando al topo pervertido de mal gusto diciendo esas palabras.

\- Okey - Dijo Natsu, entonces alzó la llave y puso la lleve en el cielo - Puerta de la doncella, yo te abro - Dijo girando la llave en el aire, como si abriera una puerta - Virgo - Entonces una luz apareció de color dorado.

Cuando la luz terminó, delante de los presentes había una joven de la edad de Natsu de un cabello corto lacio que llegaba a la espalda, con 3 machones en un flequillo en medio de su frente y con su cabello tapando sus oídos, una tez blanca y unos ojos azul oscuro sin brillo y la pupila negra, su rostro era inexpresivo en su totalidad, usaba un traje de Maid negro con su delantal blanco con decoraciones, unas medias blancas y unos zapatos de tacón bajo, lo que sorprendió a todos.

 _\- En qué puedo servirle, Gojoshin-sama -_ Pregunto la joven peli rosada al mago de cabello salmón.

-... ¿Dare? - Preguntaron los 3 magos y el gato a la hermosa Maid.

 _\- Yo soy el seirei Virgo y estoy a sus servicios, Gojoshin-sama -_ Dijo Virgo a Natsu.

\- Que paso con tu otra forma - Pregunto Shukaku impresionada y mirando de todos los ángulos a Virgo.

 _\- Mi cuerpo y apariencia cambian con mi usuario y esta es la forma más aceptable para mi Gojoshin-sama -_ Dijo Virgo con su monótona voz.

\- Natsu - La Maid miró a su amo - Llamame Natsu.

 _\- Como usted desee, Natsu-sama -_ Dijo Virgo.

\- No, solo Natsu - Dijo Natsu.

- _Eso es inaceptable -_ Dijo Virgo _\- Usted es Natsu-sama -_ Dijo ella en un tono de amenaza que Natsu acepto.

\- Sabes, Natsu-sama suena bien - Dijo Natsu sudando a chorros.

\- Entonces comos se hace el contrato entre mago y Seirei - Pregunto Kurama.

 _\- Es tu 1er contrato como Seirei Madoshi -_ Pregunto Virgo a Natsu.

\- No - Dijo Natsu, pero confundiendo a Virgo - Yo soy un _**[Dragon Slayer**_ ] no un [ ** _Seirei Madoshi]_** \- Y por 1ra vez en toda la conversación, la inexpresiva mirada de Virgo cambio a una de asombro.

 _\- Usted no es un Seirei Madoshi e hizo una invocación... eso es imposible, solo una persona lo logró_ \- Kurama miró con asombro a la Maid, dándose cuenta que alguien había imitado su idea.

\- Quien y cuando lo logró - Pregunto Kurama al saber quien se adelantó a su idea.

 _\- Un humano hace casi 300 años, pero solo logró invocar a un Seirei de plata, usted es la 1ra persona en invocar a un Seirei de las 12 llaves del zodiaco -_ Dijo Virgo a su amo - _Esto lo debe saber el rey espíritu... pero regresando al punto aun más importante_ \- Dijo causando una gota en Kurama al ver la poca importancia de la Seirei sobre el asunto de una invocación de otro tipo de mago - _Usted debe preguntar al Seirei invocado, en este caso a mí, qué días puede ser invocada y eso es todo, dependiendo del día que diga el Seirei, usted puede o no, invocar al espíritu -_ Explico Virgo.

\- Entonces empezando... - No continuo, pues Virgo lo interrumpió.

 _\- Puede invocarme cuando quiera, de lunes a domingo, de las 12 del día a las 12 de la noche, en el baño o donde desee -_ La mirada de los magos se abrieron ante eso _\- Una Maid únicamente vive por su amo, pero pido ser castigada si el momento llega -_ Dijo con una alegría infernal, que causó una gota en Shukaku y Kurama.

\- De acuerdo - Dijo Natsu, sorprendiendo a las magas.

 _\- El contrato esta listo, ahora soy el Seirei de Natsu-sama -_ Dijo Virgo a Natsu _\- Entonces, desea que me retire o que los acompañe -_ Pregunto Virgo.

\- Entre más mejor - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Virgo se sonrojó suavemente, no se esperaba esa amabilidad tan de repente, pero sonrio y asintio a la "orden" de su amo.

Entonces los 4 sintieron una presencia, entonces Natsu salto sobre un arbusto, del cual salio un exhibicionista peli negro de magia de creación de hielo, Grey Fullbaster.

\- Porque esta en ropa interior en el bosque - Pregunto Kurama con una gota en la cabeza.

\- Estaba buscando un ballo - Dijo él.

\- Y qué idiota se desnuda antes de encontrar uno, además, es obvio que no habrá un baño en un bosque, idiota - Dijo Natsu a su más odiado compañero.

\- Y quien es el maldito que interrumpe a uno cuando esta en el baño maldito - Dijo Grey pegando su cabeza contra la de Natsu.

\- Acaso son niños de 3ro - Dijo Kurama con una gota en la nuca.

\- Bueno, así son Natsu y Grey - Dijo Shukaku.

* * *

Tras un rato de maldecirse el uno al otro, los magos se encontraban sentados en una roca comiendo pescados que Happy pescaba.

\- Entonces regresas de una misión - Dijo Kurama mirando al mago de hielo.

\- Sí y es mejor darse prisa - Dijo llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Porque? - Pregunto Kurama con curiosidad.

\- Erza regresa pronto - Dijo en un tono serio y de la nada el ambiente se puso pesado.

Kurama noto como Natsu se quedo casi de piedra, como a su vez, Shukaku miraba con una sonrisa retadora y Grey tenía un aura depresiva.

\- Soy nueva, así que no se como Erza, así que diganme como es... Erza - Pregunto Kurama con curiosidad de saber como era la mujer más fuerte del gremio y con quien siempre la nombraban.

\- Es un monstruo - Dijeron al unísono los magos de fuego y hielo.

\- Ella es terrorífica, es capaz de partir una montaña de un golpe - Dijo un asustado Natsu.

\- No, creo que la partiría en 3 pedazos - Dijo Grey.

\- Eso no es una exageración, tal vez a la mitad - Dijo el gato azul con el mismo aura que su padre y Grey,

\- Eso es poco Happy, tal vez en 5 - Dijo Shukaku con su típica risa.

Kurama no sabía si eso era verdad, el miedo podía cambiar la realidad.

De la nada, una explosión pasó y los magos quedaron cubiertos en arena, cuando salieron notaron la falta del gato, entonces vieron como un grupo de magos estaban planeando comerse a Happy.

\- Vaya payasos, no estarán pensando en comerse a nuestro amigo o sí - Pregunto Natsu con una vena en la cabeza.

\- Mierda - Dijo un duende azul con ropas verdes.

Natsu y Grey entonces bajaron y pelearon contra unos gemelos, un pollo gigante que solo decía carne, un duende azul y un adivino, quien informó de una visita nada deseada y de problemas con mujeres como con el viento, pero cuando acabaron, todos fueron derrotados, sin hacer mover un dedo de las 2 antiguas bestias con cola.

\- Sencillo - Dijeron Natsu y Grey.

Pero de la nada, cuando un mago dijo [Lullaby], una sombra se tragó a los magos y escapó a gran velocidad, entonces los magos se dirigieron a su gremio en Magnolia.

* * *

Y en al misma, estaba llegando 4 personas con un increíble poder magico, cada una con un cuerno en mano, mientras indicaba la llegada de 4 hadas al gremio.

* * *

 _ **Y con esto el capítulo de hoy termina, que les pareció la batalla de Kurama vs Natsu, la verdad pensé en darle la fuerza de las magias Slayers siendo [Devil Slayer (►)Dragon Slayer (►)God Slayer] y de tal manera que los dragones no pueden comer normalmente el fuego de dios, los demonios no pueden comer normalmente el fuego de un dragón, pero viceversa sí.**_

 ** _Qué_** _ **les pareció que Natsu sea el maestro de Virgo, a que nadie se lo esperaba y sobre lo de Lucy, la verdad no lo sé, no tengo planeado nada, así que dejaré que ustedes digan si quieren su aparición o no y si se da el caso de que aparezca, no la haré una maga, en todo caso, ya tengo algo planeado para ella en caso de que quieran que aparezca.**_

 _ **Diganme cualquier sugerencia de personajes para el Harem de Natsu o una pareja, en el mundo de Fairy Tail, aparecerán personajes de Naruto, pero únicamente los que no son necesarios en su mundo o están muertos, un ejemplo son Hinata y Gaara, sin una pareja los mande a Magnolia, como a la vez pueden aparecer Akatsuki o otros personajes.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo, el arco de Lullaby y otras cosas más.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir...**_

 _ **Nos Leemos Luego...**_

 _ **Dejen un Review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Respuestas de los Review:  
_**

 **Dragon Saku:**

 _Tus opciones serán escuchadas y pensada, unas ya aparecen._

 **Demon 888:**

 _Sí, en muchas cosas._

 **Tremormkx:**

 _Pues eso lo sabrás en este cap. y me gusta saber que mis fic´s son de tu agrado._

 **Dan XD 1507:**

 _Me alegra saber eso y espero que este te gusta también._

 **Summoner Dante:**

 _Me alegra mucho oír eso o leerlo, bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero._

 **A:**

 _Lo de Aquarius esta bien, sobre lo de Shukaku y Erza es posible, pero más adelante, sobre chicas enojadas, te refiere a cuando vuelva o en la salida de entrenamiento?, y sí, conozco el juego pero solo por nombre, no hay problema, me gusta aceptar los pedidos de los lectores siempre y cuando pueda, nada más déjame ver la historia y lo empiezo._

* * *

 ** _Harem de Natsu:_**

Kurama, Shukaku, Isobu, Goku, Kokuo, Matatabi, Gyuki, Seiken, Chomei.

 _ **Parejas:**_

 _ **Grey x Hinata, Elfman x Evergreen, Max x Escoba, Lyon x Fem. Haku.**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3.- Un Reencuentro y Ayudando a Erza._**

Nos encontramos en el gremio de las colas de las hadas, lugar donde la 1ra y 9na bestia con cola trabajaban, las 2 en el equipo Natsu, donde únicamente eran Natsu y ellas 2 junto con su hijo adoptivo Happy, donde cada uno dominaba una magia Slayer, la cual era la **_[Devil Slayer]_** y el ** _[Dragon Slayer]_** , y el nivel de los 3 era monstruoso, cada uno podía destruir una ciudad entera en menos de un día.

Pero todos en el gremio estaban animados como era costumbre, algo que aún molestaba a Kurama, pero era un lugar divertido y relajante, más cuando se la pasaba con su mejor amiga y posiblemente, la única mujer con cerebro en ese lugar, sin contarla a ella, Levy Mcgarden, quien a su vez, era la líder de uno de los más patéticos equipos, _[Shadow Gear]_ y únicamente se bastaba con ver a sus 2 miembros, Jet y Droy, quienes eran uno de los magos más débiles del gremio.

Pero lamentablemente, Levy también era muy débil, aunque un caso interesante, era la introducción de 2 nuevas hadas al gremio, quienes eran Sabaku no Gaara y Hinata Hyuga, quien la 2da formó un equipo con Grey, mientras Natsu al parecer invito a Gaara a unirse y ella acepto, notando como tanto Shukaku como Gaara, eran algo unidas al mago de rosada melena, pensando en algo curioso.

Entonces miro a su amiga, la cual aparte de los libros, no poseía un amante, pensando en las posibilidades que hay en el gremio.

\- Jet y Droy con Elfman quedan descartados - Dijo Kurama y Levy miro a verla confundida - Grey es poco probable y no parece que avance con Loke... pero con - No dijo lo que pensaba, extrañando cada vez más a Levy - Te gusta Natsu - Pregunto Kurama a su amiga, quien se volvió un tomate con humo en sus oídos.

\- Qué quieres decir con eso - Pregunto Levy confundida ante esa afirmación de parte de su amiga.

\- No te ves interesada en Jet y Droy... y no me sorprende, eres muy culta y con cerebro como para enamorarte de Loke, dudo que fuera Elfman y por lo que noto, al único varón que mantienes en un área... segura por así decirlo, es a Natsu - Dijo Kurama y Levy se sonrojo - Te gusta - Volvió a preguntar Kurama.

\- No lo sé - Dijo ella - Hay veces que siento que mi corazón late con fuerza estando cerca de él, pero hay veces donde únicamente no quiero estar cerca de él, no sé en realidad qué es lo que siento... y además no creo ganarle a mi rival - Dijo Levy a Kurama quien alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Rival? - Pregunto ella.

\- Sí, Shukaku - Y los ojos de Kurama se abrieron como platos ante esa respuesta, la cual era casi imposible.

\- No, es imposible que Shukaku este... pero espera - Dijo Kurama recordando lo animada que es con Natsu, como lo miraba, como hablaba de él, incluso lo territorial que era con él - Oh por Kaguya, Shukaku esta enamorada - Dijo con asombro, la más sádica, cruel y lunática de las 9, enamorada de Natsu.

Kurama miro a su hermana y noto por 1ra vez, en el tiempo en el que se reencontraron, unos ojos brillosos de la atención de Natsu, lo que una vez más causó sorpresa en Kurama y de la nada, la puerta del gremio fue abierta por un asustado Loke, por lo que todos miraron al mago de anillos.

\- Erza y su equipo, han regresado - Grito Loke y de la nada, todo el mundo empezó a temblar, salvo por Mirajane y su eterna sonrisa, Shukaku y Natsu por emoción y uno que otro mago, pero casi todo el gremio, se había detenido del miedo.

\- Erza tiene un equipo - Pregunto a Levy.

\- _[Amazon Red] (Amazonas rojas),_ es el grupo de Erza conformado por 4 personas contando a Erza - Dijo Levy a Kurama.

Kurama entonces espero para ver a la gran y poderosa Erza de la cual todo el mundo la confundía.

Entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir y mostró a 4 personas.

La 1ra era una joven de la edad de Mirajane, un cabello escarlata largo y lacio, con un mechón que tapaba su ojo derecho, una tez blanca y un ojo de color chocolate, ella usaba una camisa blanca con adornos sin manga bajo el pecho de una armadura plateada con una cruz dorada con el símbolo de Fairy Tail debajo, en sus hombros y sus brazos con partes de la misma armadura, una falda azul algo corta y unas botas negras, que tenía un cuerno adornado.

A su vez, una cara que en su vida pensaba volver a ver, ese largo y lacio como hermosos y brillante cabello rojo como el vino, con una pinza amarilla, la cual dejaba que un mechón fuera al lado derecho de su cara, una tez clara muy hermosa, unos hermosos orbes azules como el mar, quien usaba una camisa roja que enmarca-ba sus pechos de copa-C y un abrigo blanco con fuego al final, unos pantalones negros de licra que remarcaba su mediano pero redondo trasero, Kurama la reconoció fácilmente como su 2da Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Kushina.

Otra era de la edad de Natsu y Levy, era de un cabello rojo suave, no era muy alta, su cabello llegaba a su espalda, su tez era morena clara y poseía unos hermosos ojos azules y usaba una camisa roja de manga corto y una sudadera roja con morado, la cual era poco desarrollada como Levy, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos, pero era algo intrigante, pues esa niña poseía un aura parecida a la de ella y sus hermanas.

La última era una joven mujer de roja cabellera larga y lacia que llegaba un poco antes de la espalda, una tez clara y unos ojos de color morado, quien usaba una camisa negra ajustada a sus pechos de copa-B, una delgada cintura y su pantalón negro que se ajustaba a su pequeño pero redondo trasero, ella usaba un arete dorado y Kurama recordó haberla conocido como a la otra, pero poco le importaba, las únicas 2, eran la 1ra y Kushina.

\- Con que ya regresaste Erza - Dijo Mirajane con su eterna sonrisa.

\- Sí, dónde esta el maestro - Pregunto Erza a Mirajane.

\- El maestro esta en la junta con los demás Gild Master - Informo Mirajane a Erza.

\- Por cierto... que es esa enorme cosa que trajiste, Erza-san - Pregunto una persona.

\- Es el cuerno de un monstruo que derrote, los aldeanos estaban tan agradecidos que lo adornaron - Dijo Erza.

\- Y cuantos fueron - Pregunto otra persona al ver 4 diferentes cuernos en manos de las 4 pelirrojas.

\- Fueron 4 monstruos o una familia más bien - Dijo Erza recordando su misión - ¿Hay algún problema? - Pregunto Erza.

\- No, para nada - Dijeron para no ganarse la ira de Erza.

\- No es exactamente lo que me imaginaba de la mujer con la cual me confundían - Dijo Kurama tras suspirar - Hasta que me hubieran confundido con Kushina ahora suena mejor - Dijo Kurama, peor de la nada.

\- Todos ustedes - Gritó Erza llamando la atención de todo el mundo - He escuchado rumores, sobre que Fairy Tail sigue haciendo destrozos, ¡El maestro podría perdonarlos, pero yo no! - Grito a todo el mundo, entonces vio a la bebedora No.1 de todo Fiore, Kana - Kana - La nombrada se detuvo con miedo - Esa forma de beber no es digna, Visitar - Entonces una bailarín, se detuvo - Si vas a bailar, hazlo afuera, Wakaba - El nombrado se asustó - Estas tirando ceniza en las mesas, Nab - El nombrado quien miraba las misiones se aterro - Otra vez vacilando frente a la tabla de misiones, ya has una misión, Macao - El pobre miro a Erza, pero esta únicamente suspiro.

\- Di algo con un demonio - Dijo Macao muy adolorido en su orgullo.

\- Todos ustedes me dan muchos, problemas, no diré nada más hoy - Dijo Erza con una mano en la cabeza.

\- Creo que fuiste muy dura con todos, Erza - Dijo la mujer adulta y antigua poseedora de Kurama, Kushina a Erza.

\- Pero si no digo sus errores, ellos no los corregirán - Dijo en defensa Erza.

\- Pero tu no mandas en el Gremio y no puedes ordenar nada, serás fuerte y el diablo y medio, pero te diré esto de una vez, solo eres una maga, no el maestro, así que calla lo innecesario o no te sorprendas cuando alguien te devuelva la mordida - Dijo una voz ajena a la de las 2 pelirrojas del gremio, mirando a la portadora de esa voz.

Aunque a Kushina creía haberla escuchado antes, entonces vieron a la hermosa pelirroja de rasgos zorrunos, lo que provocó un asombro como una reacción a la mujer mayor de nombre Kushina.

\- Imposible - Dijo Kushina y la gente la miro - Kurama - Pregunto para asegurarse.

\- Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Habanero Sangriento - Dijo Kurama con diversión, entonces escucho 2 voces reírse a todo pulmón, siendo Shukaku y Natsu.

Los magos del gremio estaban literalmente en blanco, nadie, pero nadie, esperaba que Kurama le diera ese nombre a Kushina.

\- Quién eres tú - Pregunto Erza a la hermosa diosa delante de ella.

\- No es de mala educación pedir el nombre de alguien cuando no has dado el tuyo - Pregunto Kurama a la maga de rojiza cabellera.

\- Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, maga de clase-S - Dijo Erza a Kurama.

\- Yo soy Amaru - Dijo la más joven del grupo.

\- Mi nombre es Sara - Dijo la 2da adulta del grupo.

\- Creo que ya lo sabes, pero soy Kushina Uzumaki - Dijo Kushina preparándose por si Kurama pretendía algo.

\- Si, lo sé muy bien - Dijo Kurama con enojo en su voz, cosa que llamó la atención de muchos y más de Natsu - Mi nombre es Kurama Uzumaki y soy una nueva maga del gremio - Dijo mostrando la espalda de su mano y dejando ver la marca de un hada en rosa.

Kushina estaba con la boca en el suelo ante eso, pero decidió no decir nada, o no en el gremio y siempre y cuando no se acercara, a la persona que más apreciaba.

\- Y formó parte con Shukaku y Gaara, del equipo Natsu - Dijo Kurama y ahí Kushina miro con los ojos en plato a Kurama, quien sonreía zorruna-mente.

\- Hablando de Natsu, están Natsu y Grey aquí - Pregunto Erza mirando a todos lados.

\- Natsu si se encuentra, pero Grey salio a una misión hace unos minutos, antes de que llegaras - Dijo Mirajane a la maga más fuerte del gremio.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Erza - Entonces, Natsu - El nombrado apareció delante de ella - Tu y Shukaku me acompañaran a una misión - De la nada, los ojos de todo el mundo se abrieron - El equipo consta de ustedes 2, yo y la ultima persona sera Kushina, ya que en el regreso de la misión, me entere de que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, por lo cual, quería consultarlo con el maestro, pero como no esta, quiero resolver esto, lo antes posible - Dijo Erza a los demás.

\- Bien, entonces, le mostrare a Kushina-san lo fuerte que me he hecho - Dijo Natsu con un gran orgullo.

\- Muéstrame lo que tienes - Dijo Kushina con un toque de amor maternal.

\- Te sorprenderás y mucho - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara.

\- Bien, entonces, prepárense, nos iremos mañana en la mañana, a las 10 - Dijo Erza.

Los nombrados sonrieron emocionados.

* * *

En la noche, todo el mundo se retiraba a su hogar, por lo que, tras un rato, Shukaku salio con Gaara, quienes trataban de volverse amigos, aunque con un poco de rivalidad, entonces salio Kurama, pero fue detenida por una voz.

\- Detente en ese lugar, Kurama - La nombrada volteo su rostro para mirar a la mujer cuya existencia despreciaba como a la de su antecesora y su primogénita, Kushina - Como llegaste a este lugar y qué relación tienes con Natsu - Pregunto Kushina a la zorra humana.

\- No tengo ninguna intención con Natsu... todo lo contrario que puedo decir de ti - Dij Kurama y Kushina movió su cabeza con confusión - Por dios, es obvio que para ti, Natsu es un reemplazo de Naruko, como no criaste a tu hija, tomaste a Natsu como su reemplazo - Dijo Kurama a su anterior portadora - Yo y mis 8 hermanas, llegamos tras acabar la 4ta y posiblemente, última guerra ninja, donde se derrotó a la "deidad" ninja, Kaguya y nos envió a este alegre, por no decir enfermizo mundo, pero yo conocí a Natsu y me trajo a Fairy Tail - Dijo Kurama a Kushina.

\- Efectivamente, me dolió no poder criar a Naruko, por eso, cuando Natsu vino al gremio, tras ser abandonado por su padre dragón, decidí criarlo, era mi oportunidad de criar a un niño como siempre lo desee... pero jamás pensé en el como un reemplazo y por eso, lo trato como mi hijo, así que si te atreves a lastimar a mi hijo, te aseguro que lo lamentaras - Dijo Kushina a Kurama.

\- No prometas nada que no puedes cumplir - Dijo Kurama a Kushina.

\- Pero eso, es algo que puedo - Dijo ella.

Ambas se vieron a los ojos una vez más antes de irse.

Kurama rumbo a Fairy Hills, y Kushina al bosque.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL BOSQUE*-*-*-*-*_**

En una casa muy hermosa hecha de madre, la cual también contaba con unas enredaderas, y en un cartel escribía "N.H.K", entonces dentro de la casa, la cual era de 1 piso, era muy lindo y arreglado, con 2 habitaciones y un baño, en ese lugar habían 3 personas.

Natsu, Happy y Kushina, ya que Kushina ayudo a Natsu a crear esa casa cuando apenas tenía 8 años, ella fue la madre de Natsu, no para reemplazar a Naruko, sino, porque siempre quiso poder cuidar de un niño, aunque esperaba que su esposo estuviera para ella.

\- Como siempre, la comida de Kushina es deliciosa - Dijo Natsu quien se atragantaba con comida servida por Kushina.

\- Sabes, no me molestaría que me llamaras Kaa-san - Dijo Kushina, recordando cuando Natsu entraba al gremio y la llamaba Okaa-chan o Mama, Natsu miro a Kushina.

\- Tu comida es muy rica, Okaa-san - Dijo Natsu, no le incomodaba llamarla de esa manera, así es como la veía, pero actualmente, Kushina le impedía el llamarla así en otro lugares, no le molestaba, pero era algo curioso.

\- Su pescado también es delicioso - Dijo Happy comiendo el pescado que Kushina hizo para él.

Kushina por su parte sonrió con un ligero sonrojo, le gustaba estar con su hijo, puede que no le hubiera dado a luz ella misma, pero quería a Natsu como un hijo, pero le preocupaba que se juntara con Kurama, ella era la encarnación del odio mismo y puro, si su ángel, quien era inocente y muy jugeton pasaba por algo malo por culpa de Kurama, ella nunca se lo permitiría o perdonaría.

Kushina vio como Natsu se terminó toda su comida, entonces se paro y dejo su plato con los demás trastes sucios, entonces, se acerco a su madre y le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió.

\- Buenas noches Kaa-san - Dijo Natsu para irse a su habitación, con Happy.

Kushina sonrió, termino de comer y se fue a su cuarto.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*ESTACIÓN DE MAGNOLIA*-*-*-*-***_

En la estación se encontraban 3 personas, un peli rosa animado, una lunática pero hermosa peli arena y una joven pelirroja de ojos zorrunos, ellos eran el equipo Natsu, Shukaku, Kurama y Natsu, los 3 esperaban a la maga quien había pedido a Shukaku y Natsu para una misión, en el caso de Kurama, fue una petición de Mirajane y únicamente acepto, para escapar de esa lunática de eterna sonrisa, quien realmente aterraba a la zorra.

No es que le desagradara, en su totalidad, Mirajane, pero le aterraba esa sonrisa en cara, la despreciaba, era algo que la aterraba a niveles inimaginables, era muy, pero muy desquiciado, no entendía como una persona sonreía todo el tiempo, eso ya era algo traumático, realmente, era una persona que no toleraba para nada.

\- Pero ahora que lo pienso - Dijo Kurama y sus 2 compañeros la miraron - No siento un poder mágico en Mirajane, porque motivo - Pregunto Kurama a los magos.

\- No lo sé, así era cuando llegue - Dijo Shukaku a la pregunta de su hermana.

\- Es una larga y muy doloroso historia - Dijo Natsu a las 2, quienes miraron a Natsu y más aún cuando habló.con un tono tan desanimado raro de él.

Entonces, llegaron las ultimas 2 personas para la misión, siendo Kushina con una sonrisa y una ligera mochila y Erza con un equipaje para un año de salida, entonces Kurama miro a Shukaku y ella únicamente alzó los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

\- Bueno preparémonos - Dijo Erza a todas las personas presentes, pero de la nada noto a la pelirroja que la confronto ayer - Oh, creo que eras Kurama, así que has venido también - Dijo Erza a la hermosa joven de igual, rojiza tonalidad de cabello.

\- Sí Natsu y Shukaku van, creí que era mejor ir con el equipo Natsu entero, salvo que aun no llega Gaara - Dijo notando la ausencia de la Kazekage.

De la nada, apareció una joven de la edad de Natsu, con su cabello rojo tapado por un sombrero, quien llevaba un traje rojo y una calabaza en la espalda, ella era Gaara.

\- Perdón la demora - Dijo Gaara un poco apenada.

\- Oh, así que este es tu grupo Natsu - Pregunto Erza mirando a las 3 jóvenes compañeras de Natsu.

\- Sí - Dijo con una sonrisa - Ahora, cambiando de tema - Dijo Natsu mirando fijamente a Erza, quien comenzó a ver al mago de rosada cabellera fijamente - Como pago por ayudarte, quiero una batalla - Dijo Natsu y entonces Shukaku sonrió, típico de Natsu.

\- De acuerdo, veamos lo que has mejorado - Dijo Erza con una sonrisa en cara.

\- Moete Kita Zo - Dijo Natsu muy emocionado.

...

* * *

En el tren, Natsu se encontraba de un color verde y azul constantemente, pues ahora sufre la peor enfermedad posible, enfermedad al movimiento en un sor no vivo, por lo cual, estaba sufriendo mucho.

\- No importa cuanto lo vea, la verdad es muy penoso verlo - Dijo Kurama mirando al pobre mago, a su derecha estaba Natsu sufriendo un infierno vivo, y enfrente estaban Kushina y Erza, en los vagones de al lado, una celosa Shukaku y Gaara, de la nada, Erza suspiro.

\- No parece haber otra solución, cambia de lugar conmigo - Pidió Erza y aun cuando Kurama alzó una ceja, se movió, entonces, Erza estaba sentada - Ahora, te haré sentir mejor - Dijo Erza para golpear a Natsu en su estómago y lo tiro a su regazo donde acariciaba su rosada cabellera.

Mientras tanto Shukaku estaba que moría de Celos, Gaara no le agradaba ver así a Natsu, pero no tanto como a Shukaku, incluso Kurama tuvo una ligera molestia al ver eso, pero para Kushina era algo muy bueno, ya que esperaba tener de cuñada a Erza, puede que Amaru era también una buena pareja, sin duda alguna, le encantaba ver a su hijo con una mujer como ella fue en su juventud.

\- Bien, ahora de que trata la misión - Pregunto Kurama a la pelirroja maga.

\- En el regreso al gremio, escuche que un gremio oscuro de nombre Eisenwald, tratara de hacer algo muy malo y peligroso con una magia llamada [Lullaby] - Dijo Erza a las presentes.

\- [Lullaby] - Dijeron el equipo Natsu, salvo por Gaara.

\- Entonces los debiluchos que enfrentamos el día de ayer - Dijo Shukaku.

\- Sí, debían ser de ese gremio - Dijo Kurama.

\- Que magia es [Lullaby] - Pregunto Gaara a los presentes.

\- No estoy segura, lo único que conozco es que es una canción para dormir - Dijo Erza a Gaara - Pero al parecer, esa cosa tiene un sello, no recordaba nada de Eisenwald, hasta que ya me había alejado de Onibas, con el nombre de Erigor, el Shinigami y As del gremio, el cual se encarga de misiones de asesinato - Dijo Erza sorprendiendo a todos, pero confundiendo a Kurama.

\- Hay misiones con asesinatos - Ante esa pregunta Erza fue la que respondió.

\- Son misiones ilegales que el conejo no acepta, por ende, esas misiones son llevadas con Gremios ilegales o Gremios oscuros, como los quieras llamar, en el caso de Eisenwald, al romper las reglas del consejo, fue retirado de los gremios oficiales y han trabajado como magos oscuros, así que pienso que planean algo con Lullaby y como no soy tan apresurada para pelear contra un gremio oscuro yo sola, decidí pedir ayuda, pensaba pedírsela a Grey y Natsu, pero como Grey no esta, tome a Shukaku como mejor opción - Dijo Erza a Kurama.

\- Entiendo, por ende, los magos más destructivo y compulsivo, con el fuego capaz de destruir hasta parte de una ciudad y el hielo que no desea perder contra el fuego, es una buena forma de ver eso, aunque hay cosas que se deben de planear de antemano - Dijo Kurama - En el caso de ahora, la cantidad de batalla es menor, pero aún hay componentes que faltan.

Los magos esperaban divertirse a lo grande, en esa batalla.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN LA ESTACIÓN DE ONIBAS*-*-*-*-***_

En la estaciòn de Onibas, lugar donde los magos bajaron para buscar el gremio oscuro de Eisenwald y detener al gremio oscuro que trataba de asesinar a los maestros del gremio, donde todo el mundo caminaba.

\- Entonces, los magos del gremio como se llame, siguen en este lugar - Pregunto Kurama a Erza.

\- No lo sé, vine a comprobar eso - Dijo Erza a Kurama.

\- Por cierto - Dijo Happy quien comía un pescado que sacó de quien Arceus o Kaguya sepa donde saco y los magos lo voltearon a ver - Donde esta Natsu - Ante esa pregunta y mirar alrededor, notaron que Natsu no estaba presentes y como el tren iba en marcha - Icchatta (Y se fue) - Dijo Happy mirando el tren.

\- No puede ser - Dijo Erza con una voz triste - Por contar la historia se me olvido y aun cuando es débil con los transportes - Dijo Erza apretando el puño - Que alguien me pegue - Dijo Erza con mucha vergüenza.

Kushina detuvo a Kurama quien estaba por golpear a Erza, que, ella lo pidió, únicamente estaba cumpliendo su deseo.

* * *

Entonces Natsu estaba ahora mismo frente a 4 sujetos, lamentablemente en desventaja al estar en un transporte en movimiento, pero no solo por eso los dejaría ilesos.

* * *

 _ **Con esto llegamos al final del capítulo 3 y en el siguiente las batallas, las cuales entrarán en con la aparición de nueva gente fuerte, nuevos problemas y una verdadera pelea entre las hadas y Lullaby, ya que no dejo de pensar que sería interesante y a su vez, un giro en los acontecimientos.**_

 ** _Y que les pareció que la "madre" de Natsu fuera Kushina, la verdad me debatía entre usa a Tsume Inuzuka, Mikoto Uchiha o a Kushina, pero como Mikoto y Tsume si criaron a sus hijos, pensé que lo mejor sería que Kushina, quien no crio a su hija, fuera la madre de Natsu, ustedes que piensan de eso._**

 ** _A su vez, Kushina desea que Natsu y Erza sean pareja o sino con Amaru, como bunas chicsa que conoce y además son pelirrojas, por ello, sera una divertida forma vista de las cosas._**

 ** _Una rivalidad entre Kushina y Kurama._**

 ** _A su vez, decidí que Levy estuviera enamorada de Natsu por 2 motivos, la 1ra era que no he visto muchos fic´s con esta pareja en realidad y la 2da, me pareció algo bueno para la serie, dando el que una amiga apoye a la otra con el chico que le gusta, /Kurama a Levy/ y luego la amiga (Kurama) se enamore del mismo chico._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


End file.
